The invention is a light source that is mounted to shine such that a vehicle/equipment can be maneuvered to bring the light source to shine on a pre-selected location on the vehicle/equipment resulting in the vehicle/equipment being repeatedly parked in a precise location as desired. Other parking devices use proximity sound devices that are measurably less accurate and are one-dimensional (fore and aft) only. Another device includes an object that is hung down so the driver can maneuver the vehicle/equipment to bring the hanging object to a predetermined location on the vehicle/equipment. Such hanging devices are continuously hanging in the way when the vehicle is not parked in the space, thereby limiting other uses of the parking location. There is a need for a device that assists a driver to maneuver a vehicle to be more precisely located, i.e., two dimensionally (fore and aft as well as side to side) for greater accuracy in parking and to allow clear alternate use of the space.
The invention includes a bright precision light (laser light or other bright light) that is attached to a facility structure such that it can be aimed to a predetermined location as desired. The light can be switched on and off by direct means, but preferably be made to switch on and off by the garage door opener electrical circuit. The switching mechanism can be by manual switch, photocell control from the garage door opener light, or can be made to switch on and off along with the garage door opener light bulb. Power for the light can be by alternate direct electrical circuits, battery power, or can be powered by a low voltage circuit tied into the garage door opener light circuit. Preferable operation of the light is to have wiring circuits such that the precision parking light is powered by and comes on and off with the garage door opener timed light.
The invention includes a screw-in adapter for the garage door opener light bulb socket, and provides an alternate light bulb socket along with a pigtail wire and electrical plug. A low voltage ac-dc adapter is provided to plug into the electrical plug, and provides low voltage power for the precision light source(s). One or more precision light sources can be controlled by the same circuit to provide parking lights in a doublewide (or more) garage if desired. After making the electrical connections of the invention, the vehicle/equipment can be precisely parked as desired. The light is then mounted to the ceiling of the parking garage in such location to shine down on a predetermined location (probably a prominent location such as for a vehicle, the edge of the dash and in line with the steering wheel, or other such convenient location). The vehicle/equipment can thereafter be maneuvered such that the light comes to shine in the desired predetermined location to cause the vehicle/equipment to always be parked in the same location, both fore and aft and side to side.